High Court/Habbo 2020
The so named "Habbo 2020", referencing the relaunch of Habbo Hotel following the announcement of the death of Adobe Flash Player, has been a topic in the High Court that was eagerly awaited, in both positive and negative respects. Habbo Hotel stayed largely silent for a very long while about the inevitable rewriting of the game that would need to take place if Adobe Flash Player was being phased out - that is, until the seventh of October, 2019. The Initial Reveal On the seventh of October, 2019, Ruby alerted Cynerice of an image posted to the Habbo news feed article posted to the Habbo news feed regarding Habbo 2020. The article was described as a progress update, and contained a screenshot of the proposed new Habbo Hotel client as well as some details regarding its layout and changes. The screenshot can be viewed below: The reaction to this screenshot in the High Court was clear: it was not liked, it was not appreciated, and it was not wanted. It was stated that Habbo would be running on Unity instead of Flash post-relaunch - something than Cynerice struggled to believe until he saw it right there in the news article. The article also claimed that the screenshow above shows an early version of the new client, meaning that some things could be subject to change. Cynerice's initial thoughts was that if the screenshot showed the desktop user interface and not the mobile user interface, he was "gone for good" - Cynerice was very annoyed to discover that Habbo had confirmed that this was the desktop version on Twitter a short while later. Cynerice also stated that "if a level system is what they meant by new gameplay mechanics, I am gone for good." Ruby observed that there is really very little reason to stick around post-relaunch if the game is to look like this, and predicted that, despite all of the overwhelmingly negative criticism that Habbo were receiving because of this new user interface design, back to the drawing board would not be an option. Discussing the new levelling system, Ruby and Cynerice agreed that experience points will most likely be earned by purchasing credits and/or rare furniture from the catalogue. Ruby and Cynerice also concurred that there would be precisely zero change in regards to the system of moderation that barely exists prior to the relaunch. JamieChurchley revealed his opinions also: the levelling system was one of his primary concerns, citing the inevitable social differences that will exist between "low-levels" and "high-levels". Jamie also expressed concern over the future of achievement score, to which Cynerice predicted that the feature would be removed due to it being "a relic of the old ages". Further Developments At some point in December, Habbo Hotel posted another news article relating to Habbo's 2020 relaunch that showed off the avatar editor window as it was during the current stage of development. Thanks to it looking like a mobile game, Cynerice did not bother to bring it up in the High Court, and no-one else noticed. Cynerice also took notice that some previously Habbo Club-exclusive hairstyles and hair colours are displayed in the screenshot to be no longer exclusive to Habbo Club, which Cynerice interprets as a cheap and lazy way of increasing the size of the "norm wardrobe". Category:Wiki Category:History Category:Habbo Hotel